Explications
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Je ne peux pas vraiment dire, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est un cross over léger avec Véronica Mars. Il vaut mieux connaitre un peu, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Reviewssssss Please!


_Logan, _

_Tu dois savoir comment tout est arrivé, je n'ai absolument rien prémédité, mais pourtant ça s'est bien passé. Autant que je te raconte tout depuis le début. _

_Tout a commencé avec ce stage au sein du F.B.I. comme tu le sais, j'étais heureuse et impatiente de commencer, je me suis levée aux aurore, j'ai pris ma valise et tu m'as déposé à l'aéroport. On a attendu l'embarquement, ensemble, sans un mot, j'étais bien trop nerveuse de me retrouver parmi des professionnels du comportement pour dire quoi que ce soit._

_Quand j'ai du embarqué, tu m'as embrassé, nous nous sommes dit au revoir, et je suis monté à bord de l'avion. Le trajet m'a parut une éternité, j'avais hâte de commencer mon stage le lendemain matin. L'hôtel était payé. Je n'avais plus qu'à m'installer. Tu te rends compte, un mois à étudier le comportements des gens, les méthodes d'enquêtes et d'analyse. J'étais aux anges. _

_Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôtel, j'ai demandé que l'on porte mes valises dans ma chambre, je voulais aller voir Quantico, je ne pouvais pas attendre, mon passe n'était valide que dès le jour d'après, mais tu me connais, je suis très têtue quand je veux. _

_Une fois devant le bâtiment, j'ai pu voir une voiture arriver, suivie d'une autre, deux gros 4x4 noirs, avec une plaque du gouvernement. Des agents sont descendus, ils avaient l'air fatigués. Ils sont entrés dans le bâtiment, je les ai regardés de loin en me disant que peut-être un jour je deviendrais comme eux._

_Je suis rentré à l'hôtel et j'ai dormi toute la nuit, malgré mon impatience, la nuit d'avant je n'avais pas bien dormi, et donc je me suis très vite endormie._

_Le lendemain, quand j'ai enfin put entré dans ces bureau j'étais toute nerveuse. Je ne savais pas dans quel service je serais affecté, on m'avais juste dis Quantico. Rien d'autre._

_Et puis il s'est approché de moi, je cherchais mon chemin, mais ces bâtiments sont de vrais labyrinthes. Donc comme je te le disais il s'est approché de moi. _

_Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais ici, je lui ai répondu que je ne savais où j'étais et que je cherchais le service du personnels pour valider le début de mon stage. Il m'a dit que ce bâtiment se trouvait à l'extérieur, mais qu'il savait qui j'étais et qu'en tant que directeur il pouvait valider mon début de stage de lui-même. Je lui ai donné ma feuille et il l'a signé. Puis il m'a conduit aux bureau de son équipe, il m'a présenté à toute son équipe, ils m'ont très bien accueillis, ils sont tous supers. Je savais que je devrais faire surtout du classement de dossiers, assister aux réunions sans parler. Ni rien de tout ça. Mais je savais que ce serait très intéressant, que j'apprendrais plein de choses au sein de cette équipe. Et ça l'a été, crois moi, cette expérience à été la meilleure de ma vie. _

_Durant la première semaine je ne faisais vraiment que du classement, ils sont allés sur une enquête et sont revenus cinq jours après. J'avais assisté à la réunion qu'ils avaient eu juste avant leur départ, j'avais pris des notes, ont m'avais dit que tant qu'elles ne quittaient pas le bureau je pouvais en prendre tant que je voulais. J'ai noté tout ce qui se disait sans rien oublier._

_Quand ils sont revenus, je partais, je m'apprêtais à rentrer à l'hôtel. J'ai laissé mes affaires sur le petit bureau qui m'avait été assigné. Quand je suis revenue le lendemain, ils étaient tous là, et ils m'attendaient. Lui, il tenait un petit paquet de feuille dans les mains. Je n'ai pas tout de suite su ce que c'était, il s'est approché de moi et m'a demandé ce que c'était, j'ai regardé et j'ai compris, je lui ai dit que je m'excusais et que je ne savais pas que je n'avais pas le droit de faire ce genre de chose. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas là le problème, le vrai problème c'est que j'avais réussi, uniquement grâce aux informations données lors de la réunion à faire un profil préliminaire du tueur qu'ils venaient d'arrêter._

_Ils étaient étonnés, j'avais seulement établi des liens entre certains faits et détails, je ne pensais pas que ce soit juste. Mais malgré quelques erreurs je visais assez juste. Ils m'ont félicité, et j'ai eu l'autorisation de les accompagner la semaine suivante sur une autre enquête. _

_Je ne te dirais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, premièrement je n'en ai pas le droit, et deuxièmement ce n'est vraiment un sujet de conversation très réjouissant. C'était une enquête délicate, mais pas vraiment exceptionnelle pour eux. Pour moi, c'était une première. Ils m'ont demandés dans l'avion ce que j'avais eu comme expérience pour avoir une aussi bonne analyse, je ne voulais pas m'étendre, mais ils voulaient vraiment savoir. Je leur ai parlé de Lilly, de Cassidy, des viols et aussi du doyen O'Dell. Ils m'ont écouté, ils étaient étonné, et Il me regardait. Je le regardais aussi, sans savoir pourquoi, Il m'attirait étrangement._

_On est arrivés sur place, j'avais déjà pris pas mal de notre dans l'avion, l'équipe discutait entre elle, je ne me sentais pas vraiment mise à l'écart, j'étais là pour apprendre, pour observer, je n'avais pas à intervenir, puis Il m'a demandé mon avis. J'ai été très surprise, vraiment très surprise. J'ai hésité un moment, et je lui ai donné ce que j'avais, je lui ai dis ce que je pensais. Il m'a dit que le fond était juste, il restait juste à approfondir, je m'en doutait beaucoup, je sais faire des liens, des suppositions, mais le reste c'est leur travail. Je me sentais fière de moi en quelques sortes, j'étais capable d'analyser des comportements, et de viser en partie juste. _

_Quand ils ont donné le profil définitif j'ai pris des notes, encore, pour comprendre comment ils arrivaient à certaines conclusion, pour tenter par la suite, si j'en avais l'occasion d'approfondir mes analyse. _

_Quand ils ont localisé le tueur, je n'ai pas eu le droit de les accompagner, ce qui est logique, je ne suis pas un agent, juste un stagiaire._

_Ils l'ont coincé, je me suis sentie rassuré, savoir qu'un tel homme puisse vivre dans la nature. On est rentré, j'étais crevé mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, cette affaire était la première vraie affaire à laquelle je participais. Il s'est approché de moi, il m'a rassuré en disant que c'était normal d'avoir du mal à se remettre de ce genre d'affaire et qu'en général on y arrivait jamais._

_Quand on est rentré, il me restait plus qu'une semaine à passer, je ne voulais pas rentré à Neptune, ici j'étais bien, pas parce que j'étais au sein d'une équipe avec qui je m'entendais, pas parce que je participais plus ou moins à des enquêtes, ce que j'aime faire depuis des années, mais Il était là, plus les jours passaient plus j'aimais le voir, lui parler, être avec lui. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire quoi que ce soit pour qu'il daigne me regarder vraiment._

_Enfin c'est-ce que je croyais. _

_Le soir avant mon départ, ils m'ont invité au restaurant, pour me dire au revoir en quelques sortes. Ils sont tous parti en même temps, moi j'allais rentré à pied mon hôtel ne se trouvant qu'un deux pâtés de maison du restau. _

_Mais Il m'a dit qu'il me ramenait, je n'ai rien pu dire, c'était le dernier soir que l'on passait ensemble, et j'étais juste avec lui, on était seuls. Je suis monté dans sa voiture, et malheureusement le trajet fut trop rapide, je suis descendue, j'allais vers l'entrée de l'hôtel, quand j'ai entendu sa portière claquer, je me suis retournée et avant même que je ne puisse réagir ou dire quoi que ce soit, il m'a embrassé. Je n'ai pas pu le repousser, j'en rêvais depuis des jours. _

_Et puis il est parti comme ça, sans rien dire de plus, sans rien faire non plus. Il a juste tourné les talons après un dernier regard vers moi. _

_Le lendemain, je n'avais quasiment pas dormis, je ne voulais pas partir. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, personne n'est venu m'accompagner à l'aéroport, je ne le voulais pas, mais j'avais dis ça avant qu'Il ne m'embrasse. Bien avant. _

_Je suis rentrée à Neptune, tu étais là, mais j'étais ailleurs, je voulais déjà y retourner, le revoir, les revoir même. On a repris exactement là où on s'est arrêté, mais mon cœur n'y était plus. Je l'aimais, je l'aime encore d'ailleurs. Plus que tout. _

_Mais les semaines ont passés et il me manquait, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier, je ne le voulais pas non plus. Mon amour. Je ne pensais qu'à lui à longueur de journée, de nuit. Tu t'en ai rendu compte, et quand je t'ai dis pour quelle raison j'étais si différente d'avant mon départ, tu as compris, je pense que tu savais tout depuis le début, depuis mon retour, je n'ai pas du tout prévu ça. Prévu de l'aimer. Mais c'est arrivé. _

_Un jour je l'ai revu à Neptune, il me cherchait, mon père me l'a dit, il me l'a décrit, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui. Je suis sortie, j'ai pris ma voiture, et je l'ai cherché dans toute la ville. En vain._

_J'ai compris qu'il était parti, mon père lui a dit que j'étais avec mon petit ami, il pensait que toi et moi on était encore ensemble malgré le fait que je lui ai dit qu'on avait rompu et qu'on restait uniquement ami. Alors j'ai pris un avion, et j'ai été le rejoindre, j'ai tout dépensé, j'avais juste assez pour l'allé, si je devais revenir mon père m'aurais envoyé de l'argent pour rentrer._

_J'ai pris un taxi et j'ai été au bureau. Il n'était pas là, mais Derek oui, il m'a vu et m'a serré dans ses bras. Il m'a dit que j'avais bien fais de revenir, qu'il était malheureux depuis mon départ, qu'il ne parlait presque jamais, sauf lors des enquêtes, il n'était plus le même. _

_Je voulais le voir, Derek m'a conduit chez lui. Sans qu'il le sache. Sur le trajet Derek me racontait ce qu'ils avaient fais depuis mon départ, ils avaient eu deux affaires assez difficiles et l'une où Emily avait été blessé, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle était revenue une semaine après et c'était très bien remise. _

_On est arrivé, je suis descendu et Derek est parti, il nous laissait seuls, il avait compris ce qu'il se passait. J'ai sonné à la porte. Il a ouvert, je n'ai rien pu lui dire il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a serré contre lui. Ensuite il m'a fait entré, quand on s'est réveillé le lendemain matin, il me tenait très fort dans ses bras, mais j'étais bien. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien. Heureuse._

_Les jours ont passés, je lui ai expliqué le malentendu qu'il y avait eu quand il avait parlé à mon père, et lui aussi m'a parlé, il m'a dit que je lui avait manqué et qu'il ne pensait pas retombé amoureux après la mort de sa femme. J'ai compris, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il m'aime aussi, et que ce ne soit pas en sens unique._

_Ensuite il m'a présenté son fils, Jack, c'est un petit bonhomme adorable, il a 5 ans. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père. Je m'entends bien avec lui, je m'occupe de lui quand Aaron va au bureau, je le conduis à l'école et je vais le chercher. Je suis vraiment heureuse, Aaron m'a aidé à m'inscrire dans une université ou j'étudie les sciences du comportement. _

_Voilà, tu sais tout, je sais qu'il y a une assez grande différence d'âge entre nous, mais qu'importe, je l'aime, et il m'aime. _

_ Veronica._

- Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

Je me retourne, il viens de poser ces mains sur mes épaules. Je me lève et lui pose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

_- _Une lettre, à Logan. Il a le droit de connaitre toute l'histoire.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Nous sortons de la maison, Jack s'amuse avec son ballon dans le jardin. Ce gosse est vraiment adorable, il sait que son père m'aime, et que je l'aime aussi. Je ne veux pas remplacer sa mère, mais je veux être son amie. Il l'a comprit, il m'appelle Roni, et on s'entend très bien.

Ma vie est parfaite telle qu'elle est, je ne veux pas changer. Pourquoi le ferais je ? Je viens lui rendre visite au bureau, de temps en temps, les autres ont été ravi de me revoir, je ne suis plus stagiaire, mais rien ne m'empêche de venir les voir en tant qu'amie ! Et puis qui sais, un jour peut-être, ils voudront de moi dans leur équipe, une fois diplômée, et ayant plus d'expérience.

Je ne peux pas savoir. Même si Aaron me dit qu'il serait heureux de me savoir près de lui.


End file.
